Bijuu Hunter Challenge
by DigiXBot
Summary: Few months after birth she lost her parents to the Kyuubi's ramage. At age three she learned of the hatred for her clan. At age eight she met her best friend. At age nine, Sayako Uchiha vowed to destroy every last Tail Beast in the world. Challenge Fic. Fem!Sasuke/Naruto. Darker, non-massacre AU


**Hi there, DigiXBot here. The concept for this idea came when I thought about Iruka. He was one of many children that lost their parents when Kurama was forced into a rampage by Obito. But unlike most of the village, he chose to see Naruto as the boy rather than a demon. But then I thought of the rest of the Rookie Nine. What if one of them was affected by the Kyuubi's rampage? And I don't mean indirectly like Sasuke, which I'll get to later. But full on directly, as in losing family to the Kyuubi.**

 **That's the premise of the story. Where on unlucky child loses their family during the attack. How does that affect them in life, growing up as one of many orphans. How would that impact their interactions with Naruto, especially when learning his secret. Would they accept him like Iruku, or only see him with hatred?**

 **For this challenge, I picked Sasuke. As I said before, Sasuke was indirectly affected because rumors of an Uchiha releasing the Kyuubi caused discord between the clan and the village, leading to Itachi wiping them out, save for his brother, in order to stop a rebellion from destroying Konoha. And with his own nature of being the avenger would make for great dynamics when facing against the tail beasts. I also genderbent him to a girl named Sayako, mainly due to shipping reasons.**

 **The story takes a turn when the Kyuubi rampages through the Uchiha district. Fugaku is killed protecting his clansmen, while Mikoto dies getting her children to safety. By the time Minato seals the Tail Beast away in himself and Naruto, half of the able-bodied men and women of the clan are killed. The survivors include Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, and Sayako . So now the clan still goes through the distrust and hatred as in canon, but no longer have a strength to be able to launch a coup.**

 **Sayako learns early on that her clan suffers from prejudice when she sneaks out of the district (To meet her older brother who was coming back from a mission) and finds herself cornered by a man that blames her for the death of his wife and child (killed by the Kyuubi) before being saved by Itachi. This encounter leads to her reclusive nature, only willing to speak with those she already knows.**

 **When she arrives at the academy, she is an outcast, both of her own choice and her being an Uchiha, with many of her classmates avoiding her due to warnings from their family. However, she is eventually approached by fellow outcast Naruto. Due to his stubbornness and determination to help her, she eventually opens up to him, making him her first, non-related, friend.**

 **Later, inspired by her friend's dream to become Hokage, she decides that since the Kyuubi was responsible for the hatred of her clan, she will defeat and destroy every last Tail Beast in the Five Nations, thus restoring honor to the Uchiha's name and bringing peace to the world. (She even jokes to Naruto that she could be selected as Hokage over him due to her achievement). But already she is developing hatred for the tail beasts, both due to the consequences of the Kyuubi's rampage and hearing on how others were affected, including a report on Rin's death.**

 **Naruto and Sayako vow to help each other in their respective goals, whether by studying new techniques or pulling pranks (which are disapproved by Itachi and encouraged by Shisui).**

 **During the graduation exam, Itachi helps Naruto with his clone technique by teaching him Shadow Clone Jutsu. This allows him to pass the exam and become a Genin. During this moment, Sayako is assured (and hopeful) that she and Naruto will be on the same team, as she is the top kunoichi while Naruto is the dead-last (Which annoys Naruto in good humor).**

 **Mitsuki then lures Naruto alone by stealing and hiding his wallet, and tricking him about a special test that involves stealing the secret scroll, which will promote him directly to Chunin. Naruto accepts, on the condition that he'll have Sayako take the test as well.**

 **The events afterwards play out the same, with Naruto being even more horrified about the Kyuubi secret, believing himself responsible for the deaths of his best friend's/crush's parents and so many others. Luckily, Iruka snaps him back to focus with encouraging words about Naruto not being the Kyuubi but his own, kind-hearted person, and Naruto defeat Mitsuki like in canon. But now he has a new fear that he reveals to Iruka and Itachi, a fear of Sayako learning the truth about him and rejecting him.**

 **The next day in class, Naruto runs into Sayako, who notices his strange behavior around her now. The teams are assigned, with Team 10 being the same, Team 8 having Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba; and Team 7 consisting of Sayako, Naruto, and Shino. I picked Shino since now Sayako is a girl, she would be considered top Kunoichi due to her talents, so the most skilled male (in this case, Shino) will be the final member. Plus, I feel that Shino is underused in fan fiction.**

 **Further down the line is Sayako developing a stronger hatred against Bijuu once learning about Gaara and him injuring Itachi during the Konoha Crush. Between that and the curse mark, she will be encouraged by Orochimaru to leave Konoha and begin her mission.**

 **When Naruto attempts to stop her, an attack from Sound nins causes Sayako to be injured in the crossfire, leading the Kyuubi to take control, revealing the tail beast to Sayako. Once Sayako defeats him, she tells the Kyuubi that she'll return to destroy him, in both revenge for her parents and to free Naruto, right before she throws away her headband and leaves.**

 **Main pairing will be Naruto/Sayako, with their relationship being a major part for the story. I don't expect any harems in this fic, mostly cause I don't like them and mostly cause Sayako would not want to share Naruto.**

 **An optional side pairing could be Shino/Karin. I plan for Karin to still follow Sayako after saving her during the Chunin Exam out of gratitude rather than out of affection. So after Sayako, in her madden state, prepares to kill her, Shino barely manages to rescue the Uzumaki when he arrived to kill Sayako (But he found himself unable to). Although now that I think about it, shipping the girl who was used as a Chakra bank for most of her life with the boy who uses insects that drain Chakra does seem a bit unhealthy. But they are weirder pairings in the fandom already.**

 **Any other pairing choices are yours. Just nothing too weird like say, Sayako/Kakashi. Try to pair the kids with those of the same age range.**

 **No character bashing allowed. Alright to have a bit of negativity (Ex, Neji commented on how the Uchiha's are destined to fall to Sayako during the Chunin exam) but not to the point that their irredeemable. Already evil bastards like Danzo are free game.**

 **And that's that. If anyone's interested in these ideas, go right ahead and let me know.**


End file.
